


i don't even know you (i just want to hold you)

by cresswell



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, I don't know, Strangers, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresswell/pseuds/cresswell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>clarke's phone lights up.</p><p>that's how it all starts, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't even know you (i just want to hold you)

**Author's Note:**

> line breaks separate days. underscores show a large passage of time within one day.

_8:01_

**Unknown Number:** good morning

_8:06_

**Me:** who is this?

* * *

_7:53_

**Unknown Number:** have a good day

_7:55_

**Me** : who is this???

_11:08_

**Me:** if you're not going to tell me who you are, please don't text me again.

* * *

_12:01_

**Unknown Number:** there's supposed to be a meteor shower in a few hours

_12:47_

**Me:** raven is this you messing with me

 **Unknown Number:** nah

 **Me:** !!!! stop

 **Me:** why are you texting a stranger in the middle night anyway

 **Unknown Number:** meteor shower, like i said

 **Unknown Number:** and you're not a stranger

_1:03_

**Me:** okay maybe you don't know you're being creepy, so i'll give you a heads up: you're being creepy.

 **Unknown Number:** sorry. i'm not good at this

 **Me:** at what?

 **Unknown Number:** talking

 **Unknown Number:** interacting

 **Unknown Number:** existing

 **Unknown Number:** take your pick

* * *

_10:03_

**Me:** okay. i'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt. but if you murder me and leave my body in a storm gutter, they'll be able to track your number.

_10:55_

**Unknown Number:** and this is you giving me the benefit of the doubt how...?

 **Me** : just tell me who you are and how you got this number and i won't report you

 **Unknown Number:** you wouldn't report me either way

 **Me:** how would you know

 **Unknown Number:** because you texted me first

* * *

_9:28_

**Unknown Number:** just call me bell

 **Me:** what sort of name is bell

 **Unknown Number:** childhood nickname

 **Me:** wow

 **Me:** poor you

* * *

_6:04_

**Bell:** have a good day

 **Me:** not with all this rain

 **Bell:** yeah it's coming down pretty hard

 **Me:** do you go to school with me??

_12:35_

**Me:** if you do then come into the cafeteria and stand by the broken vending machine so i know it's you

_1:09_

**Me:** or not

* * *

_6:01_

**Bell:** rise and shine

_6:32_

**Me:** do not disturb the kraken from its slumber

 **Bell:** have a good day

 **Me:** how can you say that when i don't even know who you are?

 **Bell:** you don't have to know someone to hope they're happy

* * *

_7:56_

**Bell:** your cheerleading skirt is awfully cute

 **Bell:** woooow

 **Bell:** that was exceptionally creepy i am so sorry

_8:48_

**Me:** introduce yourself and all will be forgiven

 **Bell:** i like the pompoms on your socks

 **Me:** oh my god

 **Me:** my mom bought them for me, okay

 **Me:** well, now i know you're not on the team

 **Bell:** how do you know?

 **Me:** they don't have their phones during games

 **Me:** duh

 **Bell:** if i was on the football team i would just talk to you in person

 **Me:** why?

 **Bell:** dunno

 **Bell:** you'd like me more, i guess

* * *

  _4:06_

 **Me:** sorry i just charged my phone. why do you think that?? i don't only care about popularity

 **Bell:** i know

 **Bell:** but it'd still make a difference

_4:57_

**Me:** how can you say that when you've never even talked to me? you don't know anything about me. you have no right to pass judgements.

_6:05_

**Me:** and don't text me again if you're just going to make assumptions.

_11:12_

**Bell:** i have talked to you

* * *

_8:37_

**Bell:** have a good saturday

_9:12_

**Me:** why are you awake so early on a saturday??

 **Bell:** it's not early

 **Me:** well not anymore

_2:44_

**Me:** are you going to monty green's party tonight?

 **Bell:** are you?

 **Me:** i asked first

 **Bell:** and i asked second

 **Me:** are we really going to play this game

 **Bell:** you started it

 **Me:** oh my god

 **Bell:** :)

_10:39_

**Bell:** your dress is really pretty

 **Me:** thaank y ou

 **Bell:** whoa there

 **Bell:** are you drunk?

 **Me:** imm not drunk im fien

 **Bell:** okayyyy

 **Bell:** be careful clarke

* * *

_3:54_

**Bell:** are you okay???

_4:23_

**Bell:** clarke, are you okay

_4:58_

**Bell:** god you're probably just passed out

 **Bell:** fucking lightweight

_11:32_

**Me:** how charming

 **Bell:** good to know you're alive

 **Me:** like you care

 **Bell:** ?

 **Me:** never mind it doesn't matter

 **Bell:** don't be passive aggressive

 **Me:** don't tell me what to do

 **Bell:** did i do something?

_12:43_

**Bell:** clarke?

_6:17_

**Me:** no you didn't. the past two days were just really shitty

 **Bell:** do you want to talk about it?

 **Me:** on the phone?

 **Bell:** no

 **Me:** well then it's not really talking is it

* * *

_7:12_

**Bell:** have a good day

 **Me:** don't

* * *

_10:18_

**Me:** a few days ago you told me we've talked before but i don't know anyone with bell as a nickname

_11:17_

**Bell:** you just don't know me that well i guess

* * *

_6:14_

**Bell:** good morning

_1:12_

**Bell:** are you home sick? i haven't seen you all day

_9:01_

**Bell:** clarke?

* * *

_11:01_

**Me:** i fucked up

 **Me:** i dated this boy over the summer and i didn't really know him but i loved him and it turned out he had a girlfriend who was away at camp

 **Me:** and i was over it and everything i've been over it for weeks but i fucked it all up

 **Me:** i went to a party tonight and he was there and his girlfriend wasn't and it all happened so fast and i slept with him again and now everything's ruined and i've messed everything up

_11:55_

**Me:** i think you're asleep

 **Me:** do me a favor and pretend you never read these, okay?

* * *

_5:15_

**Bell:** i'm sorry

 **Bell:** he's such an asshole

 **Bell:** he doesn't even know what he's losing

 **Bell:** and you didn't mess anything up  & none of this is your fault

_5:48_

**Bell:** god i wish i could be there

 **Bell:** sweet dreams

_________

_8:11_

**Me:** bell?

 **Bell:** yes clarke?

 **Me:** i want to meet you

_9:14_

**Me:** bell?

_11:02_

**Bell:** i told you we've met before

 **Me:** but i want to meet you again

 **Me:** after knowing you like this

 **Bell:** i can't

 **Me:** sure you can

 **Me:** you already know who i am so we're halfway done

 **Bell:** i can't be your friend

 **Me:** then what are you?

_10:09_

**Me:** that's what i thought

* * *

_3:13_

**Bell:** go to a concert with me tonight

 **Me:** with you?

 **Bell:** yeah. the mountaineers are playing in arcadia. admission's free and i want you to come

 **Me:** and are we going to hang out? dance together? hold hands?

_4:17_

**Bell:** i told you i can't

 **Me:** screw you

___________

_8:48_

**Me:** okay their drummer is really hot

 **Bell:** i knew you'd come

 **Me:** don't get a big head about it

 **Bell:** does this count as a date?

 **Me:** buy me a drink and i'll let you know

___________

_9:24_

**Me:** _Attachment: 1 image._

 **Bell:** you're so close to the stage! how the hell

 **Bell:** also that drink looks amazing sorry i didn't buy it for you

 **Bell:** also you look beautiful

* * *

_10:12_

**Me:** go on a date with me

 **Me:** museum? aquarium? mall?

 **Me:** you don't even have to talk to me

 **Me:** i'm stooping to a new low but i kind of think you might be worth it

_11:28_

**Bell:** museum. i'll be there in twenty.

______________

_12:02_

**Bell:** do you like the exhibit?

 **Me:** which one?

 **Bell:** whichever one you're in

 **Me:** the king tut exhibit. yeah. history's kind of my thing

 **Bell:** i know

______________

_9:19_

**Bell:** that was a nice date if i do say so myself

* * *

3:13

 **Me:** okay i know we've been on "dates" or whatever but honestly bell i can't keep doing this

 **Me:** i thought i could because i like you but then i realized that i dont know you

 **Me:** i could literally be talking to anyone

 **Me:** its not okay and its not good for me and i cant be dating a faceless stranger

_4:01_

**Me:** i know you for some reason think that me knowing who you are will ruin this but it won't

 **Me:** if you care about me you'll tell me who you are

_4:59_

**Me:** because talking to you feels so good and you say the right things and i don't want to lose that

 **Me:** but i will if i have to because this whole anonymous thing is doing more harm than good

_5:39_

**Me:** i know you're reading these

* * *

_11:59_

**Me:** okay then

* * *

_3:12_

**Me:** how ould you do thsi to mee

 **Me:** finns here

_3:58_

**Me:** i fucked him agujn and itz your fautl

 **Bell:** it's not. you're your own person and you can make your own choices

_4:18_

**Me:** answetr my fucjing calls

 **Me:** fuck you

* * *

_7:10_

**Bell:** my name is bellamy

_11:11_

**Me:** hi bellamy

 **Me:** it's nice to meet you

* * *

_6:04_

**Bellamy:** i've got a surprise for you

 **Me:** uh oh

_10:01_

**Me:** where is this surprise? it's already third period

 **Me:** i'm impatient you know

_12:11_

**Bellamy:** come outside

 **Me:** oh my god

 **Me:** really??

 **Bellamy:** yes! what are you waiting for?

* * *

_11:11_

**Me:** hi

 **Bellamy:** hi

 **Me:** it's 11:11

 **Bellamy:** that it is

 **Me:** what'd you wish for?

 

Bellamy knocked the phone gently out of her hand, dropping his next to where it landed on her bedspread. "You already know," he said, and she laughed as he bent down to kiss her.

 


End file.
